This disclosure relates generally to virtual reality technology, and specifically to creating a display system with an oscillating element for use in an artificial reality head-mounted display (HMD).
Currently, vergence-accommodation conflict in 3D displays and virtual-reality (VR) headsets is mitigated using multi-planar displays. Such systems often use beamsplitters and are bulky as a result. In order to render objects at many different virtual distances, many planar displays are needed within an HMD. However, because an eye has a specific depth of focus, the separation of planes in multi-planar systems must be small in such systems. This requirement affects the amount of displays that could feasibly be added to the system, and, therefore, affects the amount of objects that can be imaged in a multi-planar system. In addition, flat displays in combination with curved optical systems may produce multiple other types of optical errors, such as chromatic aberration, field curvature, and fixed pattern noise (i.e., screen door effect).